happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fright of the Concorde
"Fright of the Concorde" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII by 31st Josh-tober. In this episode, Ace brings back the legendary plane Concorde, but things take a turn for the worst when it takes a mind of its own. Plot 'Title card: '''The title "Flight of the Concorde" appears in the sky. The Concorde flies past it, turning the "Flight" into "FRIGHT". Another Concorde passes by, beginning the episode. A flashback into the 90s, where a young Ace on his vacation to England watches with his parents the flight of the Concorde plane. Ace stares in awe as the plane took off. The plane flies around in the air, before it turns into a model that Ace is flying in the present day. Ace plays with it some more and lands it on a globe. Ace soon grows sad and looks at the poster of its final flight. Ace soon gets an idea to bring the plane back into existence. Ace borrows a tow truck, while Walter yells and shakes his fist. Ace drives to an aviation museum where a Concorde sits. Ace drags the Concorde out of the museum and to a nearby airfield. Ace spends the night renovating the supersonic plane. The next day, Ace presents the newly-revamped Concorde to Decker and some other tourists including Polar, Coconut and Brushy. Decker is confused, since the plane stopped flying long ago. Ace promised a nostalgic flight on the Concorde and every tourist climbed aboard. As Ace made his way to the cockpit, he looks at the happy tourists. Chompy tries to eat a sandwich, Phony is using her phone, Decker is drinking some tea and Polar gets his camera ready. Watts appears from behind a hanger and eyes the Concorde just as it is taking off. Decker reads a guide on London while Ace pilots the Concorde smoothly through the sky. Brushy finishes a drink and suddenly feels the urge to go to the bathroom. Watts appears behind the Concorde and chuckles in a diabolical manner. He then goes into the Concorde and possesses the entire plane. Ace hums while piloting, until he hears an alarm. The plane sways as if its in a turbulence. Coconut spills his drink and Decker's tea spills on his lap. Polar feels his seatbelt getting tighter and tighter until he is sliced to pieces. Chompy breathes through an oxygen mask, but the overflow of oxygen causes his head to inflate and explode. Brushy uses the sink until it sucks her in. Ace looks back and is fearful. He looks down to find a place to land. He finally does so and he, Decker, Coconut and Phony jump clear. All seemed well until Concorde crushes Coconut with its nose. Ace, Decker and Phony gasp in horror. Concorde glows yellow and begins to talk. Ace is surprised. Concorde starts to move forward while Ace, Decker and Phony back away. At a Halloween party in a school gym, Cloudy, Lessy and the others have fun. Ace pops in and warns them about Concorde. Pierce points out that Ace isn't in costume, while Josh corrects him that people don't have to wear costumes on Halloween. Suddenly, Concorde pokes its nose on the wall and breaks in. Zap taunts the Concorde until it runs him over with its front wheel. Concorde then sets its aim towards Pierce, who threatens to cut up a paper airplane. Concorde impales Pierce with its nose and leaves the gym. Ace sees it preparing to conduct the next part of the plan; bringing the planes in the museum to life. It takes off and the resulting sonic boom blow Decker and Phony to bits. Ace watches as Concorde goes into the museum and bursts out with several other famous aircraft. Spitfire whistles happily until he is being ambushed by a biplane, a bomber and the fighter plane with the same name. A plane called the Enola Not-So Gay drops two bombs on a museum. Giggles flies a kite until a helicopter comes and shreds her. Atlas flies the Spirit of Tree Town plane until it crashes unexpectedly. Figgy is overshadowed by a stealth bomber until it lands on top of him. Foxy is hit by the Hell X-2 rocket-powered plane and Flippy is bombarded by kamikaze planes. Ace watches as Josh is chased by the first plane ever made and Nester is pursued by some UAVs. Lammy, Freezy and Lessy meet up with Ace and Freezy fears the planes are hell-bent on mayhem. Ace and the girls run off to find Concorde to end the horror. They finally find Concorde on a field. Ace demands that Concorde calls off the planes. Concorde refuses and Ace threatens to disable it with an electro-gun. Concorde soon breaks down to oily tears and begs to be in a better place. Ace, Lammy, Lessy and Freezy feel sorry for Concorde and cry together. Ace soon sends Concorde to a different aviation museum, where it sits near a female version of the plane. The episode ends with a romance blossoming. Deaths * Polar is sliced by his seatbelt. * Chompy's head explodes when his oxygen mask overflows. * Brushy is pulled through the sink. * Coconut is crushed by the Concorde's nose * Zap is run over by the Concorde's front wheel * Pierce is impaled by the Concorde's nose * Giggles is shredded by a helicopter's blades. * Atlas dies when the Spirit of Tree Town crashes. * Figgy is crushed by a stealth bomber when it lands on top of him. * Foxy is smashed by a speeding Hell X-2 rocket plane. * Flippy dies when being bombarded by kamikaze planes. Trivia *The title is a pun on the name of the comedy duo "Flight of the Conchords". *Brushy's death is similar to that of Petunia's in the HTF episode "Wingin' It". Coincidentally, both episodes feature an airplane. *The famous planes the Concorde brings to life include spoofs of the Wright Brothers Flyer, the Spitfire, the Red Baron, the Stealth Bomber, the Hornet, the Autogyro, the Enola Gay, the Bell X-1 and the Spirit of St. Louis. *In the Halloween party, Josh is dressed as Big Ben, Pierce is dressed as Frankenstein, Cloudy is dressed as a fairy, Lessy is dressed as an astronaut, Freezy is dressed as Jason Voorhees of ''Friday the 13th, Celeste is dressed as a witch, Foxy is dressed as Alice of Alice in Wonderland, Zap is dressed as a zombie, Nippy is dressed as the Grim Reaper and Flaky is dressed as a ghost, in akin to her costume in the HTF episode "Out of Sight, Out of Mime". Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes